


Play With Me

by ggukae



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Come Eating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominant Choi Beomgyu, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Submissive Huening Kai, Top Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggukae/pseuds/ggukae
Summary: Kai decides to dress up and be a very naughty kitten for his and Beomgyu's anniversary.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 33





	Play With Me

Kai loved kinky sex.

He thought it was insanely embarrassing to admit, but any time he watched porn, the stuff that got him the hottest were things like master/slave or anything with one really dominant partner. He didn't know why, but it turned him on so much and he wished to be in the place of all the different submissives.

When he and Beomgyu started hooking up it started small, Beomgyu dragging him into janitor closets to make out and things such as that, but their fun times blossomed into a real relationship. Though they did care for each other now, Beomgyu was still as horny as ever…and Kai rather enjoyed it, so there was plenty of sex to go around.

For a long time Kai managed to hide how much he loved being called dirty names, the thought of being tied up, using toys or costumes but Beomgyu figured it out eventually. He was really into it one night and the word "Cock-whore" slipped from his mouth as the younger boy sucked his cock, and Beomgyu had never seen Kai react so strongly or hear him moan so loudly. From then on he intentionally let things like that slip until he was sure that Kai was a naughty submissive, and convinced him to spill his secrets.

Now, as embarrassed as Kai still was sometimes, the sex had become even more amazing for the both of them.

Beomgyu was a natural dominant, and if calling him "Master" and being a filthy little slut for him was what turned Kai on, well, Beomgyu was far from complaining.

For their 6 month anniversary, Kai decided to take their night into his own hands, as embarrassed as he was about it, he knew that Beomgyu would love it and that the sex would be worth his embarrassment.

Kai and Beomgyu had planned a date for that night, no one was going to be home and Beomgyu would be showing up shortly.

So, Kai stripped before getting out the box that contained his new outfit. He first clipped cat ears onto his head, making sure they were straight in a mirror. Next he had to prepare himself. This was something that Beomgyu usually loved to watch him do, but Kai knew he would get over it for this. He pulled out the lube, coating his fingers and sitting on the bed with his legs spread wide. He slid one finger into his tight hole, whimpering slightly to himself in pleasure as he started fingering himself, adding a second finger rather quickly. By the third finger he was desperately fucking himself before remembering that he needed to hurry up before Beomgyu got home, so he reluctantly pulled his fingers out and moaned as he slid a thick butt plug into his ass, a long cat tail attached to the end of it.

One he did this, looking in the mirror and blushing once more, he placed a cock ring at the base of his cock, as Beomgyu loved to tease him with it. He then slid on a pair of black, silky panties that he cut a hole in so he could slide the cat tail through them.

The final touch was a collar that had a tag that read "Property of Choi Beomgyu" engraved on it. Kai clipped it onto his neck, blushed into the mirror one final time, and then went to lay on his bed to wait for Beomgyu to come over. He knew that the other knew better than to knock when no one else was home, he'd just come inside and find Kai.

A few more minutes past and Kai was struggling to wait any longer, thoughts of the night already running through his mind. Finally, he heard the door open and close upstairs, soon followed by footsteps heading downstairs to his bedroom. He looked over towards the stairs as the footsteps stopped, Beomgyu frozen and staring at him for a moment before a wicked smirk spread across his face.

"Is my slut a naughty little kitten for me tonight?" Beomgyu practically purred, walking over to the bed and giving Kai a heated kiss which the younger boy moaned into. Beomgyu pulled back and gave Kai's ass a spank, "I said, is my slut a naughty kitten for me tonight?" he said once more, Kai's cheeks flushing as he nodded quickly, "Yes master… your kitten is very naughty and wants to play…"he replied.

Beomgyu grinned, "That's a good little kitty, are you thirsty? My poor kitten looks dehydrated…I bet you want some of master's milk, don't you?" he asked.

Kai nodded eagerly, hopping off the bed and getting on his knees, waiting expectantly for Beomgyu to sit down and spread his legs.

"There's my eager little cock whore." Beomgyu said, earning a moan from Kai. He pulled off his pants, his cock springing free as he usually chose to go commando.

As soon as Kai had access, he crawled closer and took Beomgyu's cock into his mouth with a moan, licking at the tip before taking him deeper and starting to suck for him. Beomgyu let his fingers run through the other's hair, petting his fake ears as well. "That's a good little kitten, work for your milk like good boy."

Kai started to deep throat him, and Beomgyu took the chance to take the back of his head and start fucking his face, no longer letting Kai take control. Kai barely gagged anymore, just took it with moans and wished that he could touch his own aching cock.

Beomgyu slowed down a bit just to ask, "Ready for your milk, kitten? Cause here it comes…." Kai moaned eagerly, returning to sucking on his Master's cock until he came in his mouth and Kai started swallowing it happily until Beomgyu pulled out and let the last bit out around his mouth, ordering him to lick it up. "Yes, Master…" Kai cleaned himself up without question and Beomgyu watched with greedy eyes.

"That was a nice treat for my kitten, wasn't it? What do you say, my little slut?"

"Thank you, Master…" Kai whimpered happily.

"Now, Kitten, stand up and give me a nice, slow turn so I can take a look at your outfit…" Beomgyu said, watching Kai scramble to his feet and start to turn. Beomgyu had to hold in a moan as he saw the other's tail more clearly coming through a hole in his underwear, "Hold it right there, slut. Remove your panties."

It took Kai longer than usual to get out of them, as he first had to get the tail out, but he followed orders, only to hear a rare moan from Beomgyu. "Baby that's so hot…." He groaned, "Come here…"

Kai hurried over to his master who pulled him into a deep kiss as he reached behind him and pulled the tail out part way before shoving it back in him, listening to his little slut moan. He parted from the kiss, "Kitten, go over to my bag and open it up, you'll find a present inside for you."

"A present, Master?" Kai asked, looking happy. He hurried over to the bag and found a wrapped box inside, returning to Beomgyu's side.

"Sit on the bed and open it up."

Kai nodded and took a seat, pulling off a ribbon before unwrapping it, then lifting the lid off the box. His cheeks flushed deeply as he found a large, purple dildo and a tube of strawberry lube sitting inside. "Th-thank you, Master." He said sheepishly.

"Mm, baby… I missed you preparing yourself so you could have this sexy little tail….but now I want you to take it out and fuck yourself on your new toy.

Kai nodded eagerly and Beomgyu leaned over, pulling the tail out of Kai and listening to his whimper as his hole was emptied. He pulled out his new toy and covered it in the new lube before looking up at his Master, making sure it was okay to continue.

"Spread your legs wide for Master, fuck yourself nice and slow…." Beomgyu ordered.

Kai nodded, his cheeks still flushed deeply as he spread his legs open, pushing the new toy against his little Beomgyuer before inching it inside with a moan, his own cock aching desperately for release, but there was still nothing he could do about it. He started to slowly fuck himself with his toy, while yearning to ram it into his hole….or even better, have Beomgyu fucking him. But Beomgyu loved to tease him and draw things out as long as he could manage.

"That's right, baby. You're my little slut, aren't you?" Beomgyu started more dirty talking, loving the way Kai squirmed on his toy and moaned at the words.

"Look at yourself, willingly spreading your legs and fucking yourself with a fake cock. You're a dirty little cockwhore, aren't you? I bet if I went and got a group of people to come watch you, you'd still keep fucking yourself because you're so desperate to be filled, huh?" Beomgyu continued, "Do you want Master's cock up your ass? I'm sure you do….but I'm not done yet. What do you want besides that, pet?" he asked, letting the other finally answer.

"I-I want to fuck myself so much harder and faster, Master….and I'd like to come so very badly, please, Master…" he whimpered.

Beomgyu tsked at him, "Such a needy little kitten, there will be no coming yet, but show be how fast and hard you want me in your dirty little hole…" he said, watching Kai almost immediately start to quickly ram the toy in and out of himself, panting hard and moaning desperately, looking like he would almost cry from wanting to come.

Beomgyu watched him for a while longer, making dirty comments and occasionally ordering him to slow down or speed up, maybe pinch his nipples or pause completely, when finally he let up.

"Okay my little slut, you can stop now."

Kai looked relieved and thanked his master, but at the same time he looked a little disappointed at the thought of losing the toy, "May I keep it inside of me, Master?" he asked.

Beomgyu grinned, "Of course you can, my needy little cock-whore."

"Now what do you think? Should I tie up my little kitten's arms and fuck you with your legs in the air, or take you nice and hard from behind…" Beomgyu asked, giving Kai a choice. He loved watching him make these decisions, because he always looked so conflicted about which he wanted. He was sure that Kai wished he could do everything at once.

Kai whimpered as he thought about it before finally responding, "Please fuck me hard while I'm on my hands and knees for you, Master…" he moaned, already moving to get on his hands and knees on the bed for him.

Beomgyu almost moaned again at Kai being so extremely eager. "Well aren't you a desperate little slut…" Beomgyu said, removing the rest of his clothes before giving Kai a good spank on the ass, watching him yelp, then almost offer his bottom up for another spank.

"Well then," Beomgyu continued, getting behind Kai and rubbing his hard cock along his crack, still not removing the dildo, "Why don't you tell me what you need, Kitten? What does my little slut what his master to do?" he asked.

Kai whimpered, nearly shaking from need. "Please, Master…. just fuck me. Fuck me raw. Pound into my little hole like I'm nothing but a t-toy." He stuttered and yelped on the last part as Beomgyu had slowly started to remove the purple dildo before shoving it back in at the last second. "Please, I can't take it anymore, Master…. my hole is so prepared, so covered in lube, and just aching to be filled by your perfect cock…" he begged, "Please fuck me, please…I'm just a needy slut…" he whimpered.

That was enough to Beomgyu, he just loved to hear Kai admit that he was a slut for Beomgyu's cock. He pulled the toy out of Kai's hole, listening to him whimper before he quickly drove his own cock into the tight heat. He leaned over Kai's back, licking at his ear before purring, "How's this, baby? Do you like feeling Master's cock pulsing in your needy little ass?" he asked.

Kai moaned, "Please, Master…please….I can't wait…." He whimpered, and Beomgyu decided that he had waited far too long as well, and started pounding in and out of Kai with no mercy, gripping his hips tight and angling himself to hit the other's prostate, which he knew he accomplished as Kai went from moaning to letting out a loud shout of, "PLEASE!"

He kept up his quick, rough pace of fucking his Kitten and knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on extremely long after teasing Kai so much beforehand. He teasingly ran his hand over the other's cock as he fucked him, listening to him whimper and beg to remove the cock ring, but Beomgyu wanted to be closer first, knowing that he probably wouldn't even have to touch Kai to have him come for him now.

His thrusts started a more frenzied rhythm as he got closer to release, and finally he told Kai, "Come for me, Kitten…" and removed his cock ring, with another hard thrust, Kai was releasing hard and yelling out, "BEOMGYU!" He knew that he should have said "Master," but could only hope that he'd be let off the hook since it was their anniversary.

Beomgyu could only thrust a few more times before releasing himself into Kai, who was just finishing underneath him and seemed to be losing consciousness quickly. Beomgyu finished and reluctantly pulled out; helping lower Kai to the pillowed before lying beside him, panting heavily and listening to Kai do the same.

Kai was out for a few minutes before his eyes fluttered open to see Beomgyu watching him with a smile. His cheeks flushed as Beomgyu reached out to touch his cat ears again, "Property of Choi Beomgyu, hmn?" he asked, glancing down at the collar. Kai nodded sheepishly, "Did you like your present?" he asked.

"Like it? Baby, that was so hot….though I thought we would make sweet love for our anniversary…" he pointed out, leaning forward and giving Kai a tender kiss.

Kai grinned at that, "Who said there's not still time for that?" he asked. He leaned up and claimed his wonderful boyfriend's lips in another kiss, removing the ears from his head.

"Mm, I'd like that…" Beomgyu reached out and touched the collar, "But let's keep this on…" he finished, grinning a final wicked grin before kissing Kai again.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no witchunt please :)


End file.
